Darkness love
by Helena Hales
Summary: Isabella Hattaway est une personne a la beautée aussi fascinante qu'inquietante.Quand Dumbledore la retrouve pour lui annocer qu'elle va faire sa rentre en 7ème année a Poudlard sa vie bascule.Mon personnage/Sirius.Resume incomplet


En ce moment précis j'aimerais tant dormir; vous savez ce moment précis où les humains se mettent dans un état de veille prolonger enfin si je peux définir comme ça.Une chaleur m'envahie,je regarde autour de moi.Je suis allonger les bras musclés de Mathew autour de moi.Je le regarde endormie comme un petit enfant en train de faire de doux rêve.Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à sa beauté naturelle,il est tellement beau pour un simple humain.

Il a cette tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre,cette peau paleet ces magnifique yeux vert qui me fascine.Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de regarder ses magnifiques yeux et me noyer dedans.Quand je lui en parlais il disait que j'était une idiote et que j'était beaucoup plus jolie que lui avec ma magnifique chevelure brune et mes yeux changeant de couleur et cette peau aussi pal que celle d'un mort.Il disait que je ressemblait à un ange déchue.Sur le moment je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre mais il m'a assurer que c'était un compliment alors je l'en est remercier.Il est plus de onze heure je devrais me lever mais avec ces bras qui m'encercle comment faire pour me lever sans le réveiller ? Bon c'est pas grave il a assez dormit ! Je me leva d'un bond puis par vers la salle de bain,prend ma douche puis m'habille quand je sors enfin de la salle de bain j'entensun hurlement :

-Aie ! Putin de merde ! Cria la voix de mon cher compagnon

-C'est quoi ce langage ? Lui dis-je avec ironie.

-Isabella va-t-en ! Me Hurla-t-il sans que je comprenne.

Puis je m'approcha de lui.Il était dans la cuisine accroupit par terre se tenant la main droite avec la main gauche.Quand il me vit il se recula mais c'était trop tard.Je l'avais sentie.L'odeur du sang qui coulait de sa main.

-Isabella ! Va-t-en ! Résiste ! Me cria-t-il sans que je l'entende vraiment.Je m'avançais à pas de félin vers lui.Quand je me sentis prête je lui sauta dessus.Mais avant que je puisse vraiment l'attaque il me repoussa et m'envoiya valser sur la table basse du salon.C'est alors que je repris mes esprits.Une fois relever j'accoura vers lui.

-Tu n'as rien ? Lui demande-je septique.

-Non ! Tu t'inquiete pas.Mais quand je te dis de t'en aller fais le ! Me répondit-il doucement.

-Oui Monsieur ! Dis-je comme un élève à son professeur.

Nous nous mimes à rigoler.Je faisais comme si de rien n'était mais je n'en pouvais plus d'avoir l'impression que j'était un danger pour lui et ceux de son espèce.Je pourrais le tuer n'importe quand sans le vouloir et savoir cela me rendais plus triste que toute la misère du monde.

Tic puis un bruit métallique se fit entendre.

-Isabella ton collier ! Me prévint mon ami.

Mais c'était trop tard mon collier était casser en mille morceaux.Tomber à terre.La pierre de rubis c'était briser.Un éclat lumineux nous aveugla pendant quelques minutes puis tous revint normal.Mathew me regarda d'un air triste.Il savais tous ce colierésentait pour moi.Ni lui ni moi ne pris la parole.Je me contenta de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenetre et de regarder le paysage que m'offraient les rues de Londre.Ce collier était le dernier souvenir que j'avais de ma famille.Il m'avait été offert lors de mon onzième anniversaire.Je me sentie nostalgique,je me remis à penser à comment j'était devenue ce que j'était,ma rencontre avec Ethan puis celle avec Mathew ainsi que comment on en étaient arrivé là.J'aurais pu continuer à penser à tous ça si un plop se fit entendre et qu'un homme était apparu chez nous,en plein milieu du salon.Je sauta sur mes jambes puis me prépara à bondir à n'importe quel moment.Mathew lui arriva un couteau dans chaque main,près à attaquer.

-Bonjour,jeunes gens.Nous salua le vieil homme à moustache.Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledor.Je suis ici pour voir une certaine Isabella Hattaway.Est-elle ici ? Demanda-t-il

Je m'avança de quelque pas.

-C'est vous ? N'est ce pas ? Vous avez bien grandit ma chère jeune fille ! S'écria-t-il en me regardant des pied à la tête.

-Vous me connaissez ? Demandais-je timide.

-Bien sur ! La première fois que je t'ais rencontrer vous aviez tous juste deux ans et vous ne quittiez jamais les bras de votre défunte mère.Indiqua-t-il.Je resta sans voix je ne savais pas quoi penser.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Mathew toujours ces couteaux à la main.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis.Je suis Albus Dumbledor.Répéta l'homme barbue.

-Que voulez vous ? Demandais-je

-Je viens te chercher pour t'emmener à Poudlard,c'est une célèbre école de magie dont je suis le directeur.

-École de magie ? Vous rigolez j'espère ? La magie n'existe pas ! Répondit mon bel ami en colère.

-Bien sur que oui,la magie existe.Les vampires et les loups-garou existe alors pourquoi pas la magie ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant.

-D'accord la magie existe et alors pourquoi venir voir Isabella présisément ? Demanda Mathew

-Isabella est une sorcière ainsi elle doit étudié la magie.Elle le devrais déjà depuis plusieurs années mais votre mère Isabella refusait le fait que vous deviez étudier à Poudlard auparavant car le monde de la magie était en guerre donc elle vous à mis un cacher-de-magie autour du cou.Quand avez vous eu se collier ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant mon collier briser.

-A mes onze ans.Réponds-je

-L'entrée à Poudlard se fait à ces onze ans.Indiqua l'homme à la longue barbe.

-Donc pour vous je suis une sorcière depuis que je suis née mais ma mère me la cacher en cachant ma magie en me mettant un collier autour du cou et quand il c'est briser vous avez vue ma magie qui c'était libérée donc vous êtes venue me voir.Vous avez fumer quoi au juste ? Les joins ce n'est plus de votre age monsieur ! Dis-je en riant.

-Je n'est rien fumer du tous Mademoiselle Hattaway ! Me dit-il avec force.

-Alors vous avez bu quoi ? Demanda à son tour Mathew.

-Je n'est rien bu rien fumer rien sniffer comme vous dites si bien vous les moldues ! Répondit-il avant de sortir un bout de bois de dire une phrase que je ne compris pas et de pointer ce meme bout de bois vers mon ami qui en un instant se retrouvait à flotter dans les airs.

-Arrêtez cela tous de suite ! Ok vous êtes un sorcier la magie existe et alors ? Je dois faire quoi moi ? Demandais-je

-Vous devez me suivre à Poudlard,vous aurez un dortoir,des amis,des cours,pendant toute une année.Vous devriez déjà etre à votre septième année mais vue votre intelligence que vous avez acquit après toute ces année je pense que vous pourrez suivre malgré tout.

-Et Mathew ? Demandais-je anxieuse.

-Il restera chez lui.Il n'est qu'un simple moldue.Il ne fait pas partie de votre famille.Je suis désolé.

-C'est or de question ! Criais-je en meme temps que mon ami.

-Il est or de question que je la laisse partir ! Cria-t-il avec rage.

-Et moi il est or de question que je parte sans lui ! Criais-je du meme ton.

-Si c'est ainsi.Je suis d'accord mais il devras travailler à la bibliothèque car il n'est pas un sorcier.Je viendrais vous chercher demain.Soyez près.Indiqua le directeur de la célèbre école de magie.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui mademoiselle Hattaway ?

-Vous êtes au courant de ma situation non ? Vous devez savoir que je vais etre un danger pour vos élèves.J déraillas sur les derniers mots.

-Ne vous en faites pas,vous n'etes pas la seule.Tant que cela reste entre nous tous iras bien.A demain mes chers enfants.Indiqua-t-il avec un dernier sourire avant qu'un nouveau plop se fit entendre et l'homme disparue.

J'étais une sorcière.Toute ces information s'en était trop d'un coup.Je décida donc de m'asseoir sur le canapé,vite rejoins par Mathew.

-Je suis une sorcière.Chuchotais-je

-Je sais.Admit-il

-J'ai peur de ne pas etre à ma place là-bas.Indiquais-je

-Ne t'en fais pas je serais là.N'est ce pas suffisant ?

Si ce l'est.Tant que l'on est tous les deux tous iras bien n'est ce pas ?

-Tous iras bien quoi qui l'arrive.


End file.
